


Almost Lover

by Helium_T



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helium_T/pseuds/Helium_T
Summary: 王之利刃和亚尔特留斯的故事。
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Lord's Blade Ciaran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 实在不敢自称魂学家，所以写的都是一些虚无缥缈的事情。即使如此，bug也难免。随意看看。

他们在傍晚踏入酒馆的时候，基亚兰就已经在那了。

她坐在角落的一张小桌子前，背对着大门和满室醉醺醺的亚诺尔隆德贵族，而翁斯坦还在大谈他昨天杀掉的一头刚刚成年的龙：它深绿色的鳞片在耀眼的阳光和雷电中烧出焦黑的边缘，王子将长枪直直插入那硕大狰狞的头颅，和巨龙沉重的尸体一同穿过剧毒的紫雾向下坠落。

亚尔特留斯心不在焉地看了看远处独酌的女人。一股金色的发辫端正地垂在身后，深蓝色紧身上衣勾勒出的腰背线条令人惊叹地纤细。翁斯坦领着他走向骑士们惯用的老地方，斯摩总是第一个就位，面前早堆上了几个空杯，见他们靠近慢吞吞地移开壮硕的身躯，给两人腾出位置。亚尔特留斯随口附和着同伴对太阳长男滔滔不绝的赞美，但对学习阳光之枪的提议一如既往地顾左右而言他；斯摩抬眼看了看他，往翁斯坦手里塞了一杯泡沫已经消失殆尽的啤酒，瓮声瓮气地说：“闭嘴吧。”

而基亚兰只是面对着一方漆成暗橙色的光秃秃的墙壁，头也不回。狮子骑士意犹未尽地耸了耸肩，瞪着亚尔特留斯在自己对面落座；后者无缘无故地有些气馁，身旁沉默的白狼忽然呜咽一声，把头靠在了主人的大腿上。

“——你不该这样盯着一位女士。”

翁斯坦一本正经地说。“这不荣誉。”

“‘这样’？——我没有盯着她看。”

亚尔特留斯沉着冷静地甩了甩头，听见朋友惯用的伪装在一声嗤笑中裂开一道缝隙。“完美的骑士不应该说谎。”

“救命，完美的骑士是你。”

难得脱下了盔甲，亚尔特留斯穿着一件领口过紧的金线刺绣亚麻衬衫，感到有些喘不过气。这些精心制作的华服通通来自慷慨的王女葛温艾薇雅；她在一次除去古龙余孽后的庆功宴上捏着鼻子勉强忍受了他一整个尴尬的吻手礼，然后吩咐自己的贴身裁缝给几位战争英雄分别准备点日常着装。

还有，她毫不掩饰地皱着眉头补充。下次别把狗放进我的宴会。

也许这就是为什么希夫一回到亚诺尔隆德就很容易紧张。翁斯坦对绣了金色狮子的宫廷服饰显然适应良好，他可是一个完美的骑士；亚尔特留斯装作不经意地抬手摸了摸耳朵，偷偷解开了领口的一个扣子。

“说实话，我不理解。”完美先生碰也没碰斯摩的啤酒，转头叫来了几份后劲更大的饮料。他把附送的柠檬片挑出来扔在一边，露出了一个隐隐约约的微笑。“——她也不算一位真正的淑女。”

“嘿。”亚尔特留斯警告地眨了眨眼。“王子也不算一位真正的淑女。”

“哈！你捍卫女士名誉的风度实在令人赞叹。”

翁斯坦只是暧昧地耸了耸肩，递给他一小杯酒馆自酿的昂贵烈酒；斯摩突然爆发出一声大笑：“这着不错，不错！我看这王城根本就没人喜欢什么‘真正的淑女’。”

“也说不准，毕竟我们对戈夫的偏好还一无所知。”

翁斯坦加深了微笑，和同伴一起把手里的烈酒一饮而尽，只是动作要更优雅许多；傍晚的钟声徐徐响起，宣告着大王的晚朝即将开始，邻桌的几个年轻人踩着窗外洒落的满地夕照，勾肩搭背地走出了酒馆。

“我没在——”狼骑士不由自主地压低了声音。酒精辛辣的香气自咽喉向下扩散开来，徐徐充满了整个胸膛。“我没在看她。”

“而我在看。”

斯摩不动声色地又吞下一大口啤酒。“她坐在那有一会儿了，吃着某种炸肉丸子；多少年来，我都不知道这里还卖这种东西。”

“真可爱。你不这么觉得吗，亚尔特留斯？”

翁斯坦说着，拈起另一杯酒，试探性地伸向眯着眼睛的希夫；白狼闷闷不乐地喷了个鼻息，显然对刺鼻的酒味毫不感冒，把头扭向了一边。

“——哎，它可真像你。”

现在他们和基亚兰之间只隔着几张空荡荡的桌子了。一对小剑平放在她身边的座位上，看上去实在有些滑稽，仿佛两把武器就是这位女士唯一的酒友；它们太短了，甚至没法像骑士们的装备一样立在酒桌旁的地面上。

王之利刃，城里有很多人这么叫她。考虑到利刃的长度，也许这是一种揶揄也说不定。亚尔特留斯突然意识到自己又在毫不荣誉地盯着她看，几乎是很不自然地移开了视线，感受到希夫正温顺地蹭着他被紧绷的丝绒长裤束缚的大腿。此时此刻她伸手叉起面前的一颗肉丸，凝视了两秒之后才放进嘴里，银色的小叉子在她唇边划出一条发亮的弧线，亚尔特留斯感到心头咕咚一声，被上面反射的落日余晖晃到了眼。

“再这样下去，先生，”翁斯坦毫无同情心地捂着嘴，和旁边低声狂笑的大块头交换了一个眼神，“我可不能跟城里的夫人们说你是我的朋友了。”

“能不能，大人们，光明磊落点？”斯摩不满地喘着粗气，笑得像个刚刚摸到了太阳公主纤纤玉手的农民。“到这儿来，小奶狗，装作我才是那个声名赫赫的狼骑士。”

希夫毛茸茸的耳朵抖了一抖，干脆合上了眼睛，对刽子手的诱惑充耳不闻；乖男孩。

“唉……”

它声名赫赫的主人不由自主地叹了口气。“——我也没发现有谁在帮忙。”

“你说呢，A？那是因为我们都在等着。”

翁斯坦充满威严地放下手中的小盅，一下子挺起腰杆坐得笔直。

“——说‘求你’。”

“……滚去干你的——”

亚尔特留斯被这厚颜无耻的行径逗乐了，一句咒骂最终还是停在了嘴边；斯摩显然期盼着酒桌上对神圣家庭进一步的亵渎，现在只能扫兴地又灌了一大口啤酒。“我知道你会说的，我的朋友。”翁斯坦露出招待贵妇专用的迷人微笑，充满自信地把一小袋钱币放在了桌上，“不过现在我们该走了。”

“绝无可能。”

狼骑士狺狺说道，拍了拍身旁希夫的脑袋，抓起晾在一旁的长剑和盾牌站起身来。他魁梧的身躯在桌面上投下一道狭长的阴影，黑色长发束在脑后，就像所有过分高挑的男子一样不甚优雅地微微驼着背；翁斯坦注意到友人敞开的领口，也只是习以为常地做了个鬼脸，甚至给出了一番堪称纵容的评价。

“我相信你这么做不是出于时尚的考虑，不过，效果还不错。”

“可饶了我吧，你这娘炮。”

斯摩咕哝一声，扣上面甲，也慢吞吞地站了起来。他捞过一旁占了一整个座位的巨锤，身上的盔甲发出一阵危险的吱嘎声；与两位应酬缠身的伙伴不同，斯摩几乎从不脱下他的战斗装束。“没人愿意从你嘴里再听见时尚两个字，小母猫。”

“是吗，我看亚尔特留斯对此倒还颇具造诣。”翁斯坦风度翩翩地剜了朋友一眼，抬手捋了捋一头金色的鬈发，“而你，谁都知道你不换衣服是因为再穿上它们太难了，老伙计。”

斯摩猛然试图肘击这王国里最受欢迎的骑士，翁斯坦拉住同伴的胳膊大笑起来，两人相互威胁着总有一天要杀死彼此。而狼骑士只是默不作声，一手挠着身旁希夫的头顶，终于鼓起勇气再朝身后的小桌看了一眼——

那里已经空无一人。

“——先生们。”

就在他下意识地呼吸一滞，即将转身或是大叫出声的瞬间，一个轻柔的声音从背后极近处悠悠响起。骑士们不约而同地站直了身体，亚尔特留斯攥紧手中的盾牌，如此短的距离几乎可以说是致命的。

“大王的晚朝，你们是否同路？”

基亚兰柔和、清晰地说。

他缓缓回身，看见她近在咫尺，高仰着脸，光洁无暇的白瓷面具上一双狭长的眼睛正注视着自己。她竟然如此娇小，远超所有预计，袅袅的身姿连盔甲不到他的胸口；两人仅仅相隔一步之遥，他的手指在希夫粗糙的皮毛中无意识地收紧，而基亚兰只是安静地双手交叠，宝蓝色的阔袖之下一对剑柄的轮廓几乎微不可查。

“真是美妙的巧合，我的女士。”

翁斯坦上前一步，向她行了个礼；亚尔特留斯感觉到斯摩在身后不动声色地重重拍了拍自己的屁股，差点叫出声来。“是否有幸与您共赴王城？”

基亚兰转头看向殷勤老练的狮子骑士，依然高高抬着脸，让人不由为她感到吃力。

“我不是一位女士。”

她静静地说，没有理会翁斯坦悬在半空的邀请。

那张波澜不惊的面具再次对准了亚尔特留斯，她轻盈地后退一步，护甲的下摆间露出一双被深色皮靴包裹的纤细小腿。翁斯坦似乎丝毫没有感到尴尬或冒犯，优雅地站直了身子，可还没等再次开口，就听见这个刺客柔和而清晰地说了一句：

“先生们，你们先请。”


	2. Chapter 2

亚诺尔隆德算不上一座色彩斑斓的城市。狭窄逼仄的路边挤满单调的浅色木制民宅，葛温的骑士们从其中的一间里相继走出，夏末的微风吹拂着酒馆庸俗的银色招牌。一匹疲劳暴躁的矮马拉着一辆装满木桶的大车轧过灰暗的石板路，角落悬挂的铃铛发出清脆的声响，警告沿途的行人放慢脚步。

亚尔特留斯侧过身子给马车让出道路，感到脖子以上全都沐浴在夕阳的光辉之中；希夫安安静静地也陪着他停了下来。翁斯坦和斯摩并肩走在前面，无数双窗扉之后的眼睛注视着他们华贵惹眼的装束和武器，时不时有些陌生人向骑士们行礼致意，而翁斯坦似乎总能叫出他们的名字：某位大使夫人，某位知名的诗人，某位值得尊敬的铁匠，某位广受追捧的妓女；亚尔特留斯只是沉默地、微微弓着腰从他们身边走过，而面带微笑、眼神明亮的猎龙者是这座城市不可或缺的明星。

基亚兰安静地走在最后，房屋的阴影笼罩她娇小的体型还是绰绰有余。

他本不愿意频频确认她是否还在。可翁斯坦却大方自如地常常回头张望，好像担心女伴不认识前往王城的道路；而亚尔特留斯往往也顺势跟着转头，看见她不远不近地跟在骑士们身后，白瓷面具仿佛一张精巧的盾牌，为她挡下了所有好奇或畏惧的目光。

这刺客的脚步是如此轻盈，竟然让三个战场老兵都感觉不到她的存在。斯摩对两人的小动作嗤之以鼻，而翁斯坦只是露出了一个兴味盎然的微笑。

“……女人。”

刽子手发出一声意味不明的抱怨；亚尔特留斯有些局促地扭过头，不由得加快脚步，跟上了愉快地小跑在前的希夫。

青灰色大道带着微小的坡度，如同一条倒流的长河，将人们载往王的领域。

不知从何时开始，道路的颜色将会逐渐变浅，仿佛在充满神性的光芒中淡忘了自己的模样；洁净宽阔的桥梁在峭壁上舒展开来，继续向上，向上，就连最高大的武士也不得不仰起酸痛的脖颈才能一睹王城的全貌——雪白的大理石筑成了无数回廊、阶梯和高塔，钟声从遥不可及的尖顶上传来，而太阳也是从那里升起。

三位骑士和一个刺客，穿过平民的居所、贵族的宅邸，在落日金红色的余晖中踏上通往王城的大桥。普通的行人不被允许跨越他们脚下的界限，身披银白甲胄的守卫向大王的战士们行礼致意，亚尔特留斯也带着同等的敬意轻轻点头。过于明亮的阳光如同白热的铁浆泼洒在空空荡荡的桥面上，让人不由得怀疑现在实际上是正午而非黄昏时分；翁斯坦及肩的鬈发仿佛被这充满力量的光芒点燃，显出一种炫目的金色。

“——太阳。”

他转过头来低声说道。一滴汗水顺着他在烈日之中晒得微微发红的脖颈向下流淌，落入皇家御制的挺阔领口，一只金线刺绣的纹章雄狮熠熠闪光，紧绷在他年轻健壮的胸膛上。他的脸上带着一种真诚而狂热的喜悦，让这位战神的伙伴看上去极富魅力。

“太阳是完美的。不是吗？”

亚尔特留斯知道他并不是在提问。

“……是的。”但他依然不由自主地报之以微笑。

斯摩活动了一下重甲之下粗壮的脖子，发出一声无法忍受的咆哮：“是啊，完美！——但真他妈热得要命。见鬼，都快秋天了。”

白桥的对面是银骑士的营地，而大王的宫殿那宏伟漫长的阶梯就在不远的前方。希夫咧着嘴伸出舌头呼呼喘气，忽然低下头在地上嗅了一阵，发出一声快活的轻吠；一阵阵划破空气的锐响逐渐靠近，亚尔特留斯抓了一把白狼的后颈，希夫立刻放开兴奋的脚步向弓箭卫队的校场冲了过去。

他转过头，再次小心地看了看她。

基亚兰微微仰起脸，依旧不紧不慢地跟在骑士们身后，深色的连身外套仿佛一小片沁人心脾的阴影；但他知道她也正看着自己。这灼灼烈日之下终于无从躲避，亚尔特留斯猛地转回脸来，仿佛遭到了一记突袭。

翁斯坦咧开嘴表达着无声的嘲笑，露出一大堆洁白整齐的牙齿，看上去跟热坏的希夫没什么两样。亚尔特留斯缓慢地眨了眨眼，没打算把这个恰当的比喻告诉他。而真正的希夫远远地领先了他们，正在银骑士的校场边冲着一个巨人摇尾巴；它刚好和他的皮靴一样长短，像一只撒欢的小狗一样蹦蹦跳跳，而戈夫的笑声宛如雷鸣，轰隆轰隆地弯下腰来，用一根手指抚摸着白狼两只耳朵间的一小片皮毛。

他们走近时，栅栏对侧的银骑士们正在这残酷的夕照中继续练习弓箭，巨人转过酒桶大小的头盔，似乎露出了一个不很聪明的微笑。

“亚尔特留斯。”戈夫蹲下身来，一对模糊的灰黄色闪光透过头盔的铁窗注视着三位骑士。“我的朋友们。”

翁斯坦礼貌地对他点了点头，而斯摩目不斜视，不耐烦地把手上的大锤换到另一个肩头。亚尔特留斯望着被握在大手中的希夫笑了起来：“一起到宫殿里去？”

“它可以待在这里。”戈夫迟缓地表示同意。“公主不喜欢。”

“我看它也更喜欢这里。”

亚尔特留斯柔声说，向希夫伸出一只手，白狼钻出巨人的掌心，在他面前坐了下来。它实际上是一匹很高的狼，坐起来几乎到他的腰际；亚尔特留斯拍了拍它的脑袋，“等着。”

“……公主也不怎么中意你。”

斯摩低沉地咕哝了一句，所有人都装作没有听清。

“告诉我，”戈夫站起身来，忽然说，“你们身后那个美妙的小东西是什么？”

亚尔特留斯愣了一刻才明白他指的是谁，翁斯坦发出一声轻笑，侧过身看了看不远处的女刺客。“……王下骑士，‘鹰眼’戈夫，”在朋友逼迫的注视下，亚尔特留斯只好开口介绍道，“这位是……”

“基亚兰。”

她简洁地说。“你也是一个很美妙的巨人。”

翁斯坦瞪大眼睛看了看戈夫，又看了看一时语塞的亚尔特留斯，耸动的肩膀暴露了他正在强忍着一通大笑。戈夫又轰隆轰隆地响了起来，长长的阴影笼罩着几位同伴。

“很抱歉，我的女士，你是那么……”巨人思索着恰当的形容，“……娇小，和我的朋友们毫不相似。”

“我注意到了。”基亚兰平静地说。亚尔特留斯一声不吭，悄悄望着她面具上苍白静止的嘴唇，她真正的嘴唇绝不是这幅模样。

“不过先生们，我很确信第三道钟很快就要敲响了。”

斯摩突然充满赞同地笑了一声，一巴掌拍在狮子骑士背上：“别浪费时间了，快去见你的太阳长男！”

“你这渎神的白痴，他不是‘我的’。”

翁斯坦不太有说服力地反驳道，嘴角依然挂着一个微笑。“而且我很怀疑他会不会参加晚朝。”

“这解释了你为什么还这么磨蹭。”刽子手不屑地耸了耸肩，昂首阔步地走向那条雪白大理石筑成的宽阔阶梯；翁斯坦给身边的同伴留下一个鼓励的眼神，也跟了上去。

基亚兰迈开脚步，从他身边经过，头顶无檐帽的尖端还不到他的胸口，看上去像是一只深蓝色蜘蛛的肚腹。他看着她金色的发辫在空中飘荡，仿佛一截闪烁的缎带，让人不由得想象起将它缠在指间的感触。

但在下一个瞬间，他咽下一口唾沫，一部分骑士守则忽然也跟着回到了脑中。

“亚尔特留斯？”

戈夫唤着他的名字，背起一把装饰繁复、从未被使用过的大弓，也加入了走向宫殿的队伍；亚尔特留斯抬手把衬衫领口又扯开了一点，感到一阵口干舌燥，身后的太阳没有一点乖乖落入地平线以下的意思。

但他站在原地又思考了一会儿，还是决定重新系上最后一颗扣子。


End file.
